paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiger Spider Burning bright
After reading a few of the howling pains stories. I got an idea for one of my ocs. Pepper (you may know him as Spider-pup) to be bitten by a weird Tiger creature and turn into a strange mixture of a dog and tiger. Ps this is just an excuse for me to Have Spider-pup fight my most evil oc. Let me also say there will be no drawing of the monster Plot Pepper, while having a nice stroll though the woods at night (one of his favorite things to do) meets a strangle beast, which resembles a tiger, this beast attacks him biting his neck. But Pepper's spider strength saves him and he beats the monster back. Later as he returns to his apartment, were his wife Brittany and his daughter Angel are. He looks at his blood under a microscope and realizes that his blood is mutating and mixing with the tiger's dna (transferred when he was bitten) So he sets out on a quest to fix his blood before he turns into a monster with no control or love. Later Pepper learns that the monster was a mutant created by the same stuff that turned the PAW Patrol into the Teenage mutant ninja pups Cast Spider-pup Brittany Chase Nan Rocky (one scene) Angel Alan Marshall (mentioned) Skye (mentioned) Part one what a monster! "What a wonderful night!" Pepper said to himself, as he walked though the woods. The wind was slightly blowing and it was warm a great night to be out. But what was best was that it was pitch black. But Pepper's Spider-sense told him what was around. Suddenly he felt a danger tingle and turned to see a horrorable site. Standing behind him was a beast four foot tall at the least. wearing a black hood standing up right on two legs, with three long blades sticking out of his each of his hands. His body was covered with orange fur, with black stripes all over it. He was wearing a black hood so that only his red glowing eyes showed. "Dinner time......" the thing seemed to whispered. Suddenly it pounced on Pepper like a cat attacks a mouse. Pepper rammed his fisted paw into the thing chest knocking it back into a tree. The thing got up laughing. "Fool i have never been defeted," It said with a growl, "but i will say you are tough. For a pup. So i will let you live..." Pepper breathed a sigh of releif, before he knew the moster was on him biting down hard on his neck trying to brake it! Pepper saw blood drip down his golden neck. and he willed a final cry; "Lord Jesus I'm ready!" Suddenly the monster growled and drew back. "we will never met again." it said, and disappeared into the night. Part two molecules mixed! Pepper got out of there fast. He ran straight up a wall into his appartment, to find his teenage daughter Angel kissing her boyfriend Alan. Alan saw Pepper come in and blushed. Pepper just signeled to him to shush and crawled across the ceiling to the next room. "Brittany! May!" he gasped as he walked into the room blood dripping on to the floor. "Pepper!" Brittany gasped and ran over to him, "are you ok?! What happened?!" Pepper told her as May doctered his neck. "Dear me." this is all very unnerving." May said as she moved into the next room to get some more bandaids. Pepper hugged Brittany and licked her cheek. "It's ok i'm fine." He said gently, he knew how scared she sometimes was. "Just don't go anywhere without me please..." She said, "At least for a week I..I.." "Shh it's ok i promise no Spider-pup for a while ok..." he cuddled her gently, and whispered sweet things in her ear. Later in Pepper's secret lab, cleverly hidden behind a fake wall in his and Brittany's room. Pepper and Brittany were looking at a sample of Pepper's blood under a microscope. "This can't be..." Pepper said in shock, as he looked at his blood. "Oh Pepper... Brittany hugged him tight and shed a few tears. "The molecules in my blood have mixed with the monster tiger's." "What will it do to you?" "I hope nothing bad, but i truthfully don't know." Part three the change and help from Nan Pepper and Brittany walked up to the look out. Brittany had decided not to leave his side for a while. Pepper felt his teeth hurting for some reason. I'll brush them later, he thought. thinking that they hurt only because they needed cleaning. If he had seen them at this moment he would have thought differently They walked past Rocky who was looking at a birds nest in a tree wondering what bird made it. Pepper flashed him a smile which made Rocky faint with shock! "What's with him?" Pepper asked looking down at him. Brittany gasped. "Pepper your teeth they've grown!" "What!? Oh no the mutation's already starting hurry we have to find Marshall or Nan maybe they can help. They ran the rest of the way to the lookout. Pepper knocked hard on Marshall's door. "They're not home," Nan said as she came out of her house, "they went on a second honeymoon or some such thing." "Greeeaaat!" Pepper said, "at least you're here. I Think my blood has been poisoned." "this way then!" Nan said in a silly way and lead them into her house. As she tested his blood. Brittany noticed that his fur had a orange tint all of a sudden. "What did you find out Nan?" She asked hoping she would say she could help. "Pepper. You have mutagen in your blood." Nan said. "What!?" needless to say he was shocked by this news. "Is there a cure!?" "Yes and no." She replied. "There's one in another dimension." "Ok then I guess I'll have to find it then." Brittany and Pepper then left. Nan watched them go, she prayed that they would the cure Part 4 Coming soon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Dimension X-10-78-4 Category:Fanon Category:Future Generation Category:The m+s saga